


Meant to Be His

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shy Ignis Scientia, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Ignis had never imagined confessing to Prompto after some little (happy) incident, but here we are. Gods bless Prompto's soul for helping him out himself.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Promnis Holiday Exchange





	Meant to Be His

**Author's Note:**

> Hey August! Happy birthday!! I was your gifter for the Promnis exchange! I hope you like this one as I really enjoyed writing this for you. Thank you for the lovely ideas!  
> Apologies for any uncaught mistake.

Ignis couldn’t ever think of any time he accidentally overslept until noon just like his  _ Highness _ would always do,  despite not standing mornings. 

Well, until today, at least. 

When Ignis’s eyes fluttered open due to the nightmare he could no longer recall, it felt as if he had been sleeping for days or even  _ weeks _ . There was a frightening feeling in the pit of his stomach, spreading throughout his body as he blinked and tried to step out of bed. 

Checking the time, Ignis heaved a desperate sigh. He rubbed his eyes before wearing the glasses that were lounging askew upon the nightstand. For some reason, his entire apartment was  _ dark _ —the typical kind of dark which could be found whenever the weather decided to be  _ unkind  _ to Ignis.

He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then went to grab his phone. He turned on the lights of his living room and headed toward the kitchen. Although he still had no clue why his alarm didn’t go off, he decided to pay attention to the passing time rather than the  _ past _ . 

Thus, Ignis opened the fridge and hurriedly searched for something to eat. When everything was sorted on the cabinet in the corner, he began to fry some bacon. Then, he melted the butter and cracked the egg into the pan and started cooking. 

It was a surprise that nobody had called him as he was recklessly sleeping when he should’ve been working instead. Ignis did spend the whole time wondering what he could’ve missed from last night. Perhaps Noctis didn’t require any help today?  _ No _ , Ignis thought. Noctis would always call him regardless of what the situation might be.

Finishing his breakfast and cleaning up, Ignis took in a deep breath and headed toward his bedroom to wear his work uniform. Then, he quickly searched for his belongings, grabbed an Ebony to help him perk up, and bolted toward the front door. 

Ignis had to furiously rub his eyes to take in the scenario in front of him. All he could pick up was the color white surrounding almost everywhere as he peeked through the small window across the hallway. The realization didn’t take long to hit. He could only question his sanity, as he somehow  _ didn’t draw the curtains today or check the weather.  _

Ignis briskly locked the door behind him and ran to the elevator, attempting not to continuously  _ curse  _ himself for acting so  _ reckless _ . He could only let himself wallow in self-pity as he raced outside and observed the amount of snow sitting on the ground. There was no way on Eos he could make it to the Citadel until all the mass of snow in front of his apartment was gone. 

Right as Ignis put on his gloves and was about to head inside to protect himself from the merciless snowflakes landing on his glasses, something hard—perhaps a  _ rock _ —thumped loudly against his back. The contact made him trip over nothing, let out a gasp, and slump against the wall.

Adjusting his glasses, he let out a small, “Pardon?” 

“Heya, Iggy! Where ya goin’ this early?”

Well, that cheerful and bright voice was unquestionably  _ not  _ the answer Ignis expected. Yet, he was more than glad to have such an alluring company first thing in the morning.

Turning around to take in the sight of Prompto standing in front of him with a grin, Ignis found his lips uncontrollably curving up into a wide smile. 

Prompto was wearing a dark parka with a long scarf wrapped around his neck, red creeping up his entire face and making his beautiful freckled stand out proud. Ignis had to take a moment and gulp back his  _ feelings _ . Prompto looked awfully  _ adorable  _ in those clothes with the black beanie upon his short blond hair.

It was quite difficult for him to resist. 

Ignis inhaled sharply. Stepped back. Settled his gaze on Prompto’s handsome features and started, “Hello there, Prompto. I am heading toward the Citadel. Though I may be running quite late...is there anything I can do for you?”

He trailed away as Prompto let out a small snort. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh alongside him, though, despite not knowing what they were smiling at.

It was impossible not to. He couldn’t deny that one fact.

“Dude, you’re kidding, right?” Prompto asked at the same time Ignis turned to observe the ‘rock’ that hit him. Or, in fact, the  _ snowball  _ that Prompto threw at him.

“Hmm?”

“It’s snowed a ton! The whole city shut down, Iggy, relax! Even the Citadel. My training session with Gladio is canceled too.”

Ignis cocked his head, tossing a brow up as he wiped off the snow from his overcoat.

“Oh? Apologies. I wasn’t aware of that. Although, I still do believe I’m needed in the Citadel. His Highness does  _ require  _ some assistance there,” he replied. He gave the other snowball in Prompto’s gloved hand a once-over.

“I texted Noct. He’s asleep. Probably will be all daaay.” He took a step forward, “are you gonna go back to your place?”

Ignis pressed his lips together. “Yes,” he whispered, “unless I am needed elsewhere.”

There was a pause. Prompto huffed out a laugh, stepping toward him to clean the area he missed. Ignis gulped thickly and eyed the other man’s lips as they set into a hard line. They were close, so close that he was sure that Prompto could hear his heart that was pounding in his chest.

“I was kinda hoping you’d come with me...but it’s totally fine if you don’t wanna! Thought you’d like to walk with me or somethin’,” Prompto said.

Ignis cracked a wry smile. “I’d love that.” 

_ Not wasting a single opportunity to spend time with him, _ he thought to himself.

“Oh, really?! Let’s go then! I bet you’re all warm and cozy in those. Ya don’t even need to change!” 

Prompto was correct for the most part. Ignis wasn’t that forgetful to not wear proper warm clothes, but they were not enough for...such weather. It was fine, though, so long as he had Prompto by his side to keep him warm.

Gods, all those thoughts took him back to the times he was in grade school, developing his first crushes.

It was embarrassing.

“Of course,” Ignis said, followed by a chuckle as he gestured to the street. “Shall we?”

Prompto nodded, stepping ahead.

Ignis blew out his cheeks, watching the steam flying through the air as he followed the other man. They slowly strolled down the street, and as much as he wanted to communicate more with Prompto, he preferred not to say anything. With their shoulders casually bumping, he had to bite back the fond comment he was about to make.

“It’s really nice, y’know? Usually, we only have one snowfall per year. I’ve always wanted to spend these times with you.”

Ignis smiled. “My, thank you. I do admit that having your company is  _ lovely _ . I’d love to be next to you, Prompto, regardless of the situation.”

Prompto stared at him for a moment, then broke into a sheepish smile. “I– wow. Thanks, Iggy!”

He didn’t know how to answer that. Instead, he let out a low chuckle and continued walking. At some point, Ignis felt something brush against his gloved fingers—Prompto’s hand. Deep inside, he wished he could feel it against his own without any barrier. The touch was light, however, quite enough for Ignis to feel the blush creeping up his face.

Ignis could only hope Prompto didn’t catch  _ that _ . 

Another hard object hitting his back made him snap out of his thoughts and jerk his head toward Prompto, only to be met by another one. A smile tugged at his lips. He took a deep breath and bent down to gather some snow.

“Aw shit! I’m so so so sorry–!” Their eyes met, and with a mischievous grin, Ignis launched the snowball without any second thoughts. The smile was wiped off his face the moment Prompto’s giggle overcame the silence, though. It didn’t reach where Ignis wanted to. In fact,  _ nowhere  _ near Prompto. Ignis watched in horror as the other man dashed to the other side. “Terrible aim, Iggy! You should try harder!”

“Apologies.” Ignis cleared his throat, not quite hiding his smile.

“Dude! Don’t apologize! I’m gonna win this fight real good, watch me!”

Well, if that was what Prompto wanted…

Ignis laughed.

He took a step backward, cleaning his glasses as much as he could before Prompto was able to attack once again. 

Prompto should give Ignis more credits than that. The weather was freezing, his glasses covered with water and snowflakes, and his clothes were not very appropriate for snowball fighting. Yet, he couldn’t help but  _ want  _ to do it. It wasn’t like Ignis could spend time in the snow with Prompto every day.

“Ah, I shall correct you there. I have never lost snowball wars, darling,” he replied. 

Prompto’s jaw went slack. His eyes widened, and Ignis took advantage of the opportunity to throw the snowball. 

“Wha–” Prompto cut himself off as it struck him. He whined, groaned, and covered his face in defeat. “Duuuude! Unfair! Let me show ya who’s the real winner here!” Before Ignis could say anything, he was hit by a snowball. It made him trip over and fall on the snow, laughing aloud. “Cold! Cold!”

“Are you alright, Prompto?” Ignis asked between laughs, rising to his feet. Then, he started running until he almost approached the other man, touching his clothing. Just a bit—

Until he could catch Prompto and defeat—

Prompto freed himself from Ignis’s grasp. He refused to let go. 

“Hell yeah I am! C’mere! Let me just– SHIT!” It was just a matter of seconds. Ignis let his eyes fall shut as they collided. When he opened his eyes, he was lying flat on his back with Prompto’s body pressed against him on top of him.  _ Romantic _ , Ignis thought, expecting Prompto to stand up. Instead, they stayed that way, staring at one another’s eyes with surprise. “Um. Hi!”

“Hello there.” He smirked. Their faces were impossibly close. Closer than they had ever been. Ignis could feel Prompto’s warm breath upon his skin, and if he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Prompto was about to  _ kiss  _ him.

“Hi.” Prompto laughed.

“Hmm.”

A pause. He had a look that Ignis couldn’t quite put his fingers on. “Are we gonna stand up or stare at each other for another ten minutes?” 

_ Well, here we go. _ Ignis wouldn’t complain at all if they could do that, though. He could get lost in Prompto’s eyes.

They eventually had to stand up, much to his disappointment.

“Here. Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh! Other than not feeling my hands anymore, I’m all good!” Prompto said. He took a deep breath and gently removed their gloves, replacing Prompto’s with his as it seemed that they weren’t doing a good job keeping the blond’s hands warm enough. Then, Ignis held Prompto’s hands tightly and blew hot breath on them. “What’re ya doin’, Iggy? Don’t worry! I’ll be fine! Just hurts a li’l bit.”

“That would not be very kind of me to leave such a gentleman without aid while I am able to help.” 

“Um. By the way, your hands are so nice. Yeah, they’re soft. Can you, erm, hold a little tighter– yeah, wow. Love ‘em.”

“I’m glad that I could help. Your hands are softer than mine, Prompto.”

Prompto looked up at him with a sheepish grin. “Dude, you’re gonna make me blush if you keep saying pretty stuff. Stuff you don’t mean.”

“Do you doubt whether I am stating the truth?”

“No, ‘course not! It’s just... they’re too good to be true, ya know? You’re too good to be true, Iggy. Too much for me to handle.”

“Whatever shall we do about that?” he teased fondly.

That pulled a dreamy sigh from the man sitting in front of him. “Nothin’. You might kill me with your charm, but... best. Type of. Death. Ever.”

Ignis found himself chuckling despite disagreeing with that statement. He would never commit such a vicious act. But then, the  _ realization  _ hit, and Ignis never wanted to hide beneath the ground this much in his entire life. 

He knew that he couldn’t hide his feelings for the prince’s best friend much longer. Prompto was bound to know everything, but Ignis couldn’t help but fear their future after that. 

_ Charm, you say, _ Ignis thought to himself and hummed.

He cleared his throat and simply replied, “I would never dare to.” 

There was a slight pause as they proceeded to keep their gaze on one another. The corner of Prompto’s lips flickered up, but he didn’t say anything. His nose twitched. Ignis guessed that he was trying to find a good answer.

“Iggy, you have snow on your nose. On your glasses too, awww,” Prompto said instead, purposefully changing the subject, not giving him any time to react as he leaned forward to remove the snowflakes. Ignis felt a furious flush spreading over his face. “What do ya wanna do after this?”

“Hmm. We might just as well return to my apartment. Only if you aren’t busy, of course.”

“I think,” he breathed out, “that’s a very good idea and...” He bolted upright, helping Ignis stand up as well, “...we should definitely head back! Nothing’s better than a post-snow hot chocolate, am I right?”

Ignis laughed. “Absolutely.”

And that was how Ignis Scientia, the advisor to the crown and the prince’s companion, found himself in the middle of a  _ gay  _ crisis.

At first, he was quite sure that everything was going excellently as planned. Though that didn’t last much longer. As they strolled down streets after streets, Prompto started to grow bored and gently locked Ignis’s hand with his own. He gulped. His heart was pounding so violently in his chest that it would be quite a surprise if Prompto couldn’t hear it.

Gods may bless Prompto’s soul for dragging Ignis out of his anxious thoughts himself.

“Hey, Iggy?” Prompto called, breaking the overwhelming silence with his bright voice. Ignis, in return, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you. For being so nice to me. I can’t say how much everything you do means to me, but just know that I appreciate you a lot, man. I’m not very good with words. I wish I could say everything I wanted to for so long. But...I just... don’t know how.”

Ignis froze.

He gulped. Took in a sharp breath. Then, he cocked his head to face Prompto as they stopped walking.

All he could feel was his hope kindling and joy welling up in his heart. Could he daresay that he loved Prompto too much?

“I–” Ignis began, “thank you, Prompto. I believe it’s safe to say that these certain feelings are mutual.” A pause. “I appreciate you as well.”

The warm and lopsided grin Prompto offered was enough to reassure his mind and heart that everything was going to be fine.

Ignis adjusted the lapels of his jacket as they began walking again. Prompto would hold his hand every now and then, his expression playful while doing so, and Ignis just  _ couldn’t  _ object. Not that he wanted to. In fact, he would always ask Prompto to hold his hands and guide him through everything if he could.

Prompto, though, didn’t return those feelings. Ignis didn’t want to lie and say that wasn’t causing him any sort of disappointment. He loved Prompto dearly but also  _ too  _ much. 

The other man’s voice pulled Ignis out of his thoughts. 

“Aw man, we arrived fast. Was kinda hoping I could spend more time with ya outside.”

_ Ah. They arrived fast, indeed. _

“We could always head outdoors later. You’re underdressed, darling. First, we must get you warm and safe,” Ignis said.

Prompto snorted. Did he say anything wrong? Was that too much? “So romantic, dude.”

Ignis merely smiled. He preferred not to say anything. It would only make everything worse, and besides, he’d hate to see Prompto uncomfortable around him. He should watch his mouth more often than that.

Once settled inside his apartment, he showed Prompto the living room and urged him to sit down comfortably as he removed his jacket. Though with his wet clothes covered with snow...

“Please, make yourself at home. Have you brought warm clothes?” he asked.

Prompto settled his gaze on him, a wry smile tugging at his lips that made Ignis’s heart skip a beat. Why was Prompto  _ this  _ beautiful and lovely? “Nah. Can I borrow some of yours for today? Unless it’s not allowed...”

“Of course. Let me...”  _ Of course it’s allowed. You can have anything you need, _ Ignis wanted to say but managed to bite his tongue. Eventually, he guided Prompto toward his room and searched for his best indoor clothes. “Here.” 

Prompto took the clothing, flashing a smile. “Thanks, Iggy!” 

“Would you like some coffee? Or any other drink?”

“Maybe hot chocolate? But it’s totally fine if you can’t make one! Would be amazing in the cold weather though.”

“Hmm, that can be arranged. Change your clothes and get comfortable. I will be back very soon.”

“You betcha!”

Ignis walked inside the kitchen and prepared the ingredients for some hot chocolate and treats (after recalling the day Prompto told him that he’d love to bake treats with him on a snowy day), placed the 2% milk in a saucepan, and whisked in some cocoa powder with sugar. Heating the milk and making sure it’s warm enough, Ignis added the leftover chocolate chips from the last time until they melted.

“Smells good. Not as good as you, though.” Prompto appeared from around the corner, leaning against the counter and shooting Ignis a glance.

Ignis almost dropped everything. His cheeks heated again.

His grip tightened around the cups he just picked as he adjusted his glasses and shot Prompto a confused look. “Pardon?” 

“Just jokin’.” Prompto smiled. With a nod, he served the hot chocolate and passed the cup to the other man only to hear him pleasantly moan as he sipped at the hot liquid. “But it’s as sweet as you, Iggy.”

“Ah.” He stiffened. “Was that...?”

“Iggy, I can see your cheeks from here. You’re so cute.”

_ He is going to be the death of me. _

“Apologies. I believe I misunderstood your intentions.”

Prompto’s laughter made his heart feel light as if a rush of happiness surged through him.

“Anyway,” Prompto continued, “I think that,” another sip, “we should definitely bake somethin’ together. Like in the movies, y’know? Not exactly like in the movies, but ya get the idea.”

“That’s a fantastic idea–”

“Awesome! What about some brownies? Let me get some stuff out of your fridge, ‘kay? I already know how to do it a li’l bit.”

Ignis couldn’t resist. He felt weightless with joy. It was just like a caffeine buzz. Seeing Prompto that excited made him  _ unbelievably  _ thrilled.

To his surprise, Prompto was strangely good at baking. It wasn’t like Ignis hadn’t expected that, no. Prompto was one of the most talented, gifted, and brilliant individuals he’d ever met. No matter how much Ignis praised him for his astonishing achievements, it was not enough. However, Ignis couldn’t count how many times Prompto had told them that baking was one thing he could never manage, no matter how much he tried.

That was a lie.

He just needed some practice to become a professional.

“You have something on your face,” Prompto blurted after Ignis finished melting butter and stirring in some sugar and eggs along with vanilla.

Ignis laughed. He turned to face Prompto, who was still busy with the cocoa and flour and baking powder, his tongue sticking out. “Ah, do I?”

“Yep. You wanna wipe it off for ya?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you.”

“Of course.” Prompto abandoned the ingredients. He stepped toward the older man, taking a long breath, leaning closer. His heart was thudding again. And as Prompto moved closer to touch the corner of Ignis’s lips with his little finger-- “There you go.”

Ignis couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed. They were dangerously close. Too close that he had expected Prompto to--

_ No, _ he reminded himself.  _ How could I ever consider such a thing? Prompto would never. _

They baked the brownies in the preheated oven, and Ignis did the frosting as Prompto finished his part and stepped away. And yet, even after 45 minutes, he still couldn’t forget their closeness. Prompto’s finger on his lips. The warm contact that lifted Ignis’ entire mood.

When he was done, he transferred the brownies to a plate and joined Prompto in the living room. Ignis took in the sight of Prompto sitting down on the floor next to the already lightened fireplace and watching TV, his knees pressed against his chest. A smile danced on his lips. He stepped ahead and sat beside the other man.

“You’re handsome even when you’re tired, Igs,” Prompto chimed in, taking a bite of his treat. “These brownies can never beat ya.”

Ignis found himself laughing again. He was sure that his cheeks were tinted pink. “Oh my, that’s very kind of you, Prompto.”

“I’m not jokin’, dude. You have to look at the mirror more often,” Prompto replied, “you’re pretty.”

“So are you, Prompto. Very charming as well.”

“Dude. You can’t say stuff you don’t mean. It’s unfair.”

For a moment, Ignis listened to the crackling sounds of the fire and let his eyes dart. Then, he slipped Prompto a curious glance and continued:

“Bold of you to assume I am lying.”

Prompto laughed awkwardly. He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, shit. That’s– wow. It’s just...you know…”

“Please,” Ignis encouraged.

“Yeah, it’s pretty unbelievable. I’ve always looked up to you, Iggy. Always admired you from afar since elementary school? Younger? Dunno, but you were always perfect to me, that’s for sure. And I’ve gone too far. Kinda proud of the place I’m in, and hearing you say this pretty and cute stuff is just too much.”

A deep breath.

“You are very dear to my heart, Prompto. I’ve always wanted to tell you...about my genuine feelings, but the fear of it not being returned didn’t let me.”

He adjusted his glasses, heaving a sigh of relief when he finally finished.

The other man gave him a once-over.

“That’s my line, man! You have no idea how handsome you are. I’m like...dude, I can’t even talk properly when I’m near you.”

“You are flattering me.”  _ It’s bound to happen _ , Ignis thought. Prompto was going to understand sooner or later. He couldn’t have any better opportunity to explain everything, so he inhaled sharply and said, “I have always loved you, darling.”

Prompto giggled, but his eyes widened nevertheless as they bored into Ignis’s. “You what?”

“I...I love you.”

“Dude,” Prompto squeaked, “me too!” He let out a burst of laughter, something glowing in his eyes-- _ affection. _ “Holy shit. This isn’t a dream, right?”

Ignis chuckled. “We shall both hope that it’s not. I’ve been waiting for a good opportunity to let you know, Prompto.”

“Okay. Okay. Alright. If this is a dream...” Prompto inhaled. “Can I kiss you? Gods, I wanna kiss you.”

“By all means.” 

Without any hesitation, Prompto closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Ignis let his eyes slip shut as his hands rested on Prompto’s. It was breathtaking and better than anything he had ever imagined, however short.

When they pulled away and Ignis opened his eyes, Prompto was already staring at him with the widest grin.

“I love you so much, Iggy. You have no idea how many times I imagined this,” Prompto said, “guess what? You have somethin’ on your lips again.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Ignis’s lips curved up into a smile. He gently held Prompto’s hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb.

“Oh, do I?” Ignis teased.

“We’ll kiss it away,” the blond man answered, giving him another soft kiss on the corner of his lips, “like this, and,” Prompto repeated his actions, this time much longer, “we steal another one, too.” Ignis laughed. Prompto chuckled with him. He could feel the warm breaths on his cheeks. “I got your glasses all fogged up.”

“Hmm, that’s more than alright, darling.”

“Say that again?”

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too.” Prompto shifted. He sat back, giving Ignis a playful wink. “Let’s start over. Ignis Scientia, are you willing to go on a date with me?”

“Yes, absolutely. I’ve always wished to hear that sentence from you.”

“Happy to grant your wish then. And look, I don’t know what earlier Prompto was thinking when he decided to pay you a visit early in the morning, but I’m glad he did. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have gotten to do this now.”

Ignis lifted Prompto’s hands and put a kiss on the top of his knuckles. He felt the other man melt into the touch. “It was meant to be, I suppose.”

“Yep. Just like I was meant to be yours. And you were meant to mine.”

Prompto was his.

And he was Prompto’s.

He liked how that sounded.


End file.
